legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Meridian
|appearances = (2002)}} Meridian was a city in Southern Nosgoth. In the Blood Omen 2 era, Meridian was the political and industrial capital of Nosgoth, (though it is doubtful it had this role prior to the rise of the Sarafan Order). It was also a port city and bordered the Great Southern Sea. Much of Blood Omen 2 was set in Meridian. Location and Layout Meridian was a large walled city in southern Nosgoth, it was located south-east of Freeport and south of the Pillars, Ziegsturhl, Provance and the Great Southern Lake. The city was also surrounded by many natural boundaries and was bordered to the west and south by the Great Southern Sea, to the east by a mountain range and to the north by a set of Canyons that apparently isolated Meridian from the rest of Nosgoth. Although little is known about Meridian's layout prior to Blood Omen 2, it appears to have been much smaller and simpler in earlier times, with expansion presumably driven by the Glyph magic-powered 'industrial revolution' of Meridian. By the Blood Omen 2 era, the city had become much more comlex and 'labyrinthine' and had grown onto a nearby peninsula and some nearby islands, with a large wall surrounding the main parts of the city. The city was divided into seperate parts: *The Slums and Smugglers Den - Set on an island apparently North/North-West (see notes) of the mainland Meridian peninsula and 'opposite' Meridian's 'northern' Canyons. Appeared to be older and more run-down than other parts of Meridian; populated by mainly Peasants, Thugs and Thieves. *Lower City - Situated at the tip of the Meridian peninsula, main residential area for lower class citizens and Sarafan troops *Upper City - Situated at the start of the Meridian peninsula, main residential area for upper class citizens and Sarafan troops. *The Device - A large (Hylden) edifice at the heart of the city, situated on the Meridian peninsula between the Upper and Lower city areas. *Industrial Quarter - A workers area, dedicated to heavy industry and glyph magic, containing many factories and mines. Situated alongside the Sarafan Keep (and Meridian's 'eastern' mountain range) and nearby the Upper City. * The Wharves - Situated on an island apparently South/South-West (see notes) of the mainland Meridian peninsula, controlled a large amount or trade and seafaring pursuits, a major Sarafan stronghold (presumably due to the areas 'proftiability' and links to the Hylden City), but outside of the walls surrounding much of the rest of Meridian. * Sarafan Keep - Headquartes of the Sarafan Order and apparent home of the Sarafan Lord. The only part of Meridian shown to have existed as far back as the Battle of Meridian (and the only construction shown on early maps of the city) hence presumably the oldest part of the city. A major Sarafan fortress, backing onto Meridian's 'eastern' mountain range, alongside the Industrial Quarter. Other major locations in Blood Omen 2 were explicitly identified as outside Meridian, but close-by; with the Canyons cutting through the eastern mountain range immediately to the 'North' of the city and the Eternal Prison apparently to the 'South', where the mountain range met the Great Southern Sea. The Wharves of Meridian also provided the only known access to the Hylden City, which was presumably situated somewhere westward across the Great Southern Sea. History Not much has been revealed about the history of Meridian. The primary source of reference continues to be Blood Omen 2, which not only took place in the city but also introduced it. The known history of Meridian starts with the fall of Kain's Army. After defeating Kain and killing off most of his army the Hylden Lord, disguised as the Sarafan Lord, took over the city. The human inhabitants at the time welcomed the Sarafan, celebrating their liberation from the vampire curse. In the two hundred years that followed, the Hylden further increased their grip upon the city. Glyph magic, deadly only to vampires, was introduced into the city's streets as vampires went further into hiding. By the end of the Hylden occupation, glyph magic was so widespread in the city that people had begun to use it in lieu of electricity. Over time, the relationships between the humans and the Sarafan became strained in Meridian. The initial warm response faded away quickly as Sarafan rule revealed itself to be extremely fascistic. Umah told Kain in the Blood Omen 2 intro that "For two hundred years, the Sarafan have enslaved the humans under their iron rule, and hunted down and destroyed every vampire they could find." Kain could often overhear humans expressing dissent to each other in private and more infrequently, in public, about the Sarafan rule. The humans expressed dissent at the closing of streets, the curfew at nighttime, terrible working conditions, high taxes, hostile guards, tax on alcohol, undercover kidnappings, and many other things. Of the vampires that survived the genocide, almost all either served the Sarafan or the Cabal. The former would be allowed to live and feed because of their ability to hunt down other vampires. Upon Kain's inquiry as to why one would go against his own kind, Faustus replied "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind." The rest formed an underground resistance movement under Vorador known as the Cabal. These vampires, often aided by humans, sought to undermine the Sarafan at every possible opportunity. Technology Meridian, in Blood Omen 2, was very reminiscent of Victorian Era England. There was a great deal of industrialization and electricity had been discovered and manipulated. Lampposts were in most streets and indoor light bulbs were common. The Industrial Quarter featured a large amount of sophisticated machinery which worked solely on real-life physics as opposed to glyph magic. Notes *Many of the compass directions given in Blood Omen 2 are disputed or contradictory, rsulting in several characters giving directions that, when matched up to maps, appear to be misleading (notably Janos' interpretation of the Eternal Prison as being 'North' when it appears to be 'South' in actuality). This is further complicated by the two known maps of ''Blood Omen 2 ''seeming to be rotated to different orientations. References Category:Places Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations Category:Blood Omen 2 Locations Category:Meridian